No es Romance
by dientesblancos
Summary: Sebastian nunca ha tenido tiempo para cosas como el amor. O esa es la excusa que siempre se ha puesto a sí mismo. (Sebastian/Adam)


Sebastian nunca ha tenido tiempo para cosas como el amor. O esa es la excusa que siempre se ha puesto a sí mismo. De todas maneras, las cosas románticas lo espantan desde que tiene memoria. Cuando era un niño, un compañerito de jardín de infantes le regalo una flor. Sebastian le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Estudiando en Nueva York, sin embargo, a nadie parece importarle que continúe frecuentando bares y llevándose extraños al departamento que le regalaron sus padres. En Westerville todos parecían obsesionados con tener pareja, y sabía que lo apuntaban con un dedo en la espalda por jamás haber tenido un novio.

Con los exámenes y el trabajo como un peso fastidiante encima de sus hombros, su tiempo en los clubes comenzó a disminuir peligrosamente, llevando su actividad sexual a nula.

O eso hasta que conoció a Adam. Alto, rubio, británico, voz como un sueño y sonrisa tonta.  
>Ambos estaban en un bar ahogando sus penas. Sebastian lamentándose por una nota baja, desprevenida después de semanas de estudios; Y a Adam lo habían dejado. Al parecer el chico con el que salía se había comprometido con su exnovio. El mundo era cruel con los chicos lindos.<p>

Comenzaron a acostarse juntos, al menos dos veces a la semana. Para Sebastian era una comodidad que nunca había tenido con sus conquistas azarosas en los bares. Con ellas nunca sabía si iban a robarle, o resultarían ser unos pegajosos insoportables. Además ya no tenía que salir de su casa y tomarse todo el trabajo de ponerse lindo, o gastar dinero en tragos para efectuar una eficiente conquista. Solo agarraba su celular, marcaba a Adam y le abría la puerta de entrada vestido de entrecasa. Adam lo había visto en cualquier estado desprolijo posible, incluso con queso cheddar pegoteado en el cabello. Estaba curado del asco.

Pero aquello no era romance, porque Sebastian era bueno para detectar aquello que no le agradaba. Y sin embargo cuando fue febrero, tan concentrado en sus asuntos personales, no se dio cuenta como las calles de la gran manzana se llenaban de corazones de colores y chocolates.

Y un día, terminando un ensayo, tocaron a su puerta.

Al abrirla se topo cara a cara con un oso de peluche blanco, del tamaño de su cuerpo. Al principio se espanto, luego se pregunto "QUÉ CARAJO", y finalmente el rostro sonriente de Adam salio detrás del oso gigante al cual sostenía.

- ¿Qué es esa cara? - Preguntó el rubio entre risas. - Parece que viste un monstruo… -  
>- Lo estoy viendo… - Dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima al peluche. - ¿Qué es esa atrocidad que llevas entre tus brazos? -<br>- ¡Es un regalo! - Exclamo, y se lo coloco a Sebastian en los brazos para que lo sujetara. Tras ello se invito a si mismo a entrar a la casa.  
>- ¿Un regalo…? ¡Espera, por qué me lo das! - Comenzó a perseguir al rubio por la casa, el cual ya se estaba haciendo un lugar en el sofá. - ¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí? No hemos hablado en tres días… -<br>- ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitarte? - Adam lo observaba con una sonrisa confundida. - ¡El oso es para ti, tonto! -  
>- ¿Para mí…? -<p>

La cara de incomprensión de Sebastian era demasiado grande. Nunca le habían regalado un oso de peluche en toda su vida… incluso cuando era niño prefería jugar con figurar de acción o juegos de mesa, y nunca había tenido uno.  
>¿Por qué Adam le regalaba uno? Uno blanco y gigante, con un listón rojo en el cuello con pequeños diseños de corazones. Seguro es una clase de broma…<p>

- Sebastian… - Le dijo Adam de repente, suspirando y pasándose una mano por la cara. - Cariño, es _San Valentín_… -

Oh.

Sebastian volteo por inercia a su calendario. _14 de Febrero_. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, y sin embargo lo dejaban aún más confundido.

Como robot se movió hasta sentarse junto a Adam en el sofá, y finalmente apoyar el oso junto a ellos.

- Me regalaste… un oso… para _San Valentín_… -  
>- ¿Sí…? - Adam comenzó a ponerse incomodo. - Oye, disculpa… yo no creí que… te molestaría, digo, sé que no te gustan las cosas cursis, así que me pareció muy divertido… pero, puedo devolverlo… digo, no espero nada, no porque estemos saliendo tenemos que hacer cosas de San Valentín… -<br>- ¿Estamos… _saliendo_…? -

_¿Acaso había entrado en una dimensión paralela? _

Adam había abierto grandes los ojos y lo miraba pasmado.  
>- <em>¿No lo estamos?<em> -  
>- Bueno, ¡Tu nunca dijiste nada! -<br>- Hemos estado viéndonos casi todos los días por tres meses, no creí que hubiera nada que decir. -  
>- ¡Pero como se suponía que fuera a darme cuenta! -<p>

Ok, esto iba mal.  
>Se notaba que Adam había llegado a niveles máximos de vergüenza, porque se rehusaba a verlo a la cara y sus orejas ardían sonrojadas. Y Sebastian sabía eso porque… <em>hacía tres meses que salían<em>.

Dios, de verdad no servía para estas cosas.

- Adam… -  
>- Escucha, si no quieres verme más yo… -<br>-_ ADAM. _-  
>Sebastian le tomo las manos, y tragó aire.<br>- Adam… ¿Quieres ser mi novio…? -

El oso de peluche durmió en su cama desde entonces, y se dio cuenta que el amor no era tan malo después de todo.


End file.
